A Deal's a Deal
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige makes good on her offer to give Mike a sponge bath. Follows Long Gone Day.


**A/N: **This is a follow-up to **Long Gone Day**. Dal Writer asked if there was a sponge bath sequel in the works...and it sparked this.

* * *

"It's open," Mike called when he heard a light tapping on his door. Looking up from his book, his heart stopped when he noticed Paige enter his room, wearing an oversized off the shoulder shirt and shorts so short he wasn't sure they were even shorts.

Paige closed the door behind her, balancing a large bowl in one hand and some towels in the other. "You're not tired are you? Because if you are, I - "

"No." There was no way in hell he was turning Paige away.

Laughing, Paige tossed the towels she was carrying on the bed and headed to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. "Good, I'm here to pay up on our deal."

"_Okay, you go to sleep and when you get home I'll give you a sponge bath."_

"_You know, now that you mention it, I could use some sleep. You have a deal."_

"_So predictable."_

"_Hey, a deal's a deal."_

"_Don't worry, I'll pay up, but first you have to go to sleep."_

Paige poked her head out of the bathroom, "Lose the shirt."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mike joked as he carefully slipped off his tshirt, his book forgotten. He winced slightly as he pulled it over his head, apparently stretching a little more than he should. Looking down at the bandage on his stomach, he could hardly believe that he and Paige were _here_. Never once did he think he would have to thank the hitman of the Caza cartel for playing matchmaker, because it took him getting gutted for Paige to make a move.

Paige walked over to the bed, carrying a bowl of hot water and she carefully set it on the end table. "There's nothing less sexy than being called 'Ma'am' when I'm dressed like this."

He appreciatively looked her up and down again, his eyes slowly moving up her bare legs, wondering what they would feel like wrapped around him. Her loose shirt draped over her lithe frame and accentuated her curves and he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt. He wanted to ask what she was _or_ wasn't wearing underneath the shorts. Some barely there scrap of lace? Or nothing at all? "You look incredible."

"You're forgiven." Paige moved next to him on the bed, and gently placed her hand on his stomach. "Do you want me to change this now or later?" Paige asked, tracing the outside of his bandage.

Trying to keep his breathing under control, he tried to sound nonchalant as he said, "Later." She was barely touching him and he could barely keep it under control. Things were going to get interesting.

Paige nodded, continuing to move her hand down his stomach but ignoring his injury, stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants. Paige lightly brushed her hand over the front of his sweatpants, giving him a mischievous grin, "You should probably lose your pants. Unless you want them to get wet."

Emboldened by Paige's brazen words, he upped the ante. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

"You ever hear the saying about playing with fire, Mike?" Paige asked as she hopped off the bed. Leaning forward slightly, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts, giving him a clear view down her shirt. Looking up at him, she met his gaze and gave him a knowing smile. "Enjoying the view?"

Keeping his eyes trained on her curves, he took his time, raking his eyes over her body before meeting her eyes, "You stalling?"

Paige's jaw dropped and she shimmied out of her shorts and tossed them on the floor. Lifting up the edge of her shirt and turning around, answering his question about what she was wearing underneath her shorts. Semi-sheer panties, trimmed in lace. Although he was pretty sure there was more lace than fabric. Jangles didn't kill him, but Paige just might.

"Now show me yours."

"You'll have to help."

Paige climbed back onto the bed and kneeled next to him, helping Mike out of his sweatpants. "At ease soldier." Paige smirked as she glanced down at the front of his boxers.

"You'll have to help with that too."

"We'll see." Paige grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the warm soapy water, before gently wiping it across his chest. The flirtatious look left her eyes as the washcloth neared his bandage.

"You heard the doctor, I'm going to be fine."

"If the knife was - "

Mike placed his hand over hers, "It wasn't. I'm right here, okay?" The main thing he needed was rest. His stitches would come out in about a week. And with time the jagged red mark on his abdomen would fade. He was well aware how much worse things could've been. If the knife had been angled more towards his vital organs. If the blade had been longer. If the wound had been deeper. There were too many what-ifs. He could drive himself crazy with the possibility of how things could've gone more wrong.

Paige bit her lower lip, nodding slightly before brushing her lips over his. "You better not go anywhere," Paige whispered.

"It's safe to say that I can't go far," Mike joked.

"Good." Paige dipped the washcloth again, languidly moving the washcloth across his chest while she lazily traced her fingers along his abdomen.

His pulse quickened as her fingers traveled lower and lower, teasing the skin underneath the waistband of his boxers. Paige rested her hand over his heart for a few seconds and gave him a knowing look before _accidentally _brushing her hand over the front of his boxers.

"At ease, soldier," Paige teased as her hand hovered over him.

"You looking to get burned?" Mike asked, referring to her earlier question about playing with fire. Ever since that first night at the hospital, she had been driving him insane with lust. Whispering to him about things she'd like to do to him as she gave him an innocent goodbye kiss on the cheek whenever one of their roommates came to visit him at the hospital. Letting her hands wander low if they were alone when she said goodbye. Giving him a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath her clothes. He really wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take. Despite his injury, he was seriously considering pinning her on the bed to have his way with her. He could get restitched. It would be worth it.

"You offering?"

Mike reached for her wrist and pulled her closer. Paige let go of the washcloth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I'm up for the challenge."

Paige lowered her mouth to his, slowly kissing him, being careful of his injury.

"You're not going to hurt me," Mike quietly said.

"I just wish - "

Framing her face with his hands, he kissed her until she was breathless. "Stop overthinking. That's my job."

Paige laughed, snaking her hand down his boxers. "Someone's bossy tonight."

Mike groaned as her fingers skimmed his hardening length. "Maybe because someone's been a tease all week."

Paige shrugged, "I can leave if you want. Continue the theme."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, right. I need to change your bandages," Paige said, her hand still busy inside his boxers.

"Paige," Mike groaned as she applied more pressure. He didn't care if he sounded pathetic and needy. He was this close to begging and was pretty sure his need was evident on his face. He knew she'd hold this over him later, but right now he didn't care. He leaned back on the pillows, arching into her touch as his breathing became more shallow. When he was healed, he'd have her begging. But right now, he was at her mercy. "_Please._"

"Be patient." Shaking her head, Paige pulled her hand away.

He looked at her like she was insane. Was she seriously stopping now?

Laughing, Paige pulled her shirt over her head.

His lustful gaze softened as he admired the beautiful woman in front of him. But not just any woman. _Paige. _

"Speechless? I'm flattered."

"You're so beautiful," Mike whispered, his voice filled with a hint of awe. He could hardly believing that this was really happening.

Leaning over him, Paige pressed herself against his chest, "You're not so bad yourself." Paige captured his lips in a kiss that started slow but quickly grew in urgency as he tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. "You sure you're okay?"

"Better than okay," Mike assured her. He had a few hours before his pain meds wore off and as long as she took control, he could do this. And if he couldn't, he'd gladly die trying.

Paige hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, slipping them off and tossing them across the room. "Probably don't need those."

"Definitely not."

Placing her hand on the edge of Mike's boxers, she groaned when she heard a knock at the door.

Ignoring the pain, Mike sat up, quickly pulling Paige into his arms. Protectively wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest and reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed in case someone barged in. "Is the door locked?" Mike quietly asked, trying to figure out just how much someone could see through the door. Mostly shadows. Only one light was on in his room, but there was no way anyone would think he wasn't in his room. But as long as the door was locked, no one would know Paige was in his room. Or have any idea what they were up to.

"Mike, you hungry?" Johnny called through the door.

Paige smirked at Mike before trailing kisses along his neck.

"No," Mike said, struggling to keep his voice even as Paige's hands wandered all over him.

"You sure? I'm going to Hector's, you don't want anything?"

"Nope," Mike said. "You're so bad," Mike whispered as Paige reached for his hand and slipped it between them, showing him where she wanted him to touch her.

"Fish tacos, fried avocado," Paige whispered as he lightly stroked her. "I'm planning to work up an appetite. You should get something too."

"Johnny? You still there?"

"Change your mind?"

"Get me two carnitas, and two fish tacos with fried avocado."

"Fish tacos? Since when do you eat fish tacos? The only person - is Paige in there?" Johnny asked, trying to open the door. "Why's the door locked? Oh man - you two, it took you long enough. I don't even want to know what you're doing in there."

"Then go away, Johnny!" Paige shouted.

"You know, I don't know if this kind of physical therapy was okayed by Mike's doctor. But I can call right now and ask," Johnny offered.

"Get out of here before I shoot you," Mike warned.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving, but Jakes is home. Don't scar him."

Mike collapsed back on the bed, his hand immediately going to his side.

Paige frowned, her eyes filled with concerned, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just go easy on me, okay?"

THE END


End file.
